


Moonlight

by goldlining



Series: Dangerous [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's POV, Bucky's feelings, Fluff, M/M, Moonlight, Not In Chronological Order, Slow Dancing, They love each other, based off Ariana Grande's 'moonlight' from Dangerous Woman, snippets of their love life, so much, they're just standing there, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldlining/pseuds/goldlining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow dancing and lots of love. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Ariana's latest album and got inspired. Based off 1st track. (moonlight)

Moonlight glistened off the shiny piano top, lighting up it’s surroundings with a certain soft glow. Bucky was enveloped in Steve’s muscular arms, feeling so so at home and precious, he couldn't believe it. They were still in their formal wear, after attending Steve’s fancy art gallery opening that could have bored Bucky, but Steve was with him every step of the way, face shining with so much pride that had Bucky’s heart filled with adoration he felt it was about to burst. So much love for Steve, and that’s how they came to this position. A big step in Steve’s life, which means the same for Bucky too. He will support Steve in every little thing that he does. Unless it's wrong but Steve’s an angel, too pure for this world.

 

Slow dancing in the living room might not seem like much but to Bucky, he felt that he finally had the chance to just hold Steve and pour all the love into him. They swayed in time to the slow beat, Steve nuzzling Bucky’s neck so softly, and Bucky holding onto Steve tightly, both arms wrapped around his narrow waist. Steve was too good, giving so much more than he’ll receive, constantly donating to charities and seeing the good in people. Bucky often wonders how Steve remains so good in this cold, cold, cruel world, but that’s just Steve and he’s so lucky to have him. Annoying with his stubbornness, yes, but Bucky still loves him. Loves Steve. So much. There was a time where he didn't know how Steve could love someone like him, the polar opposite of him in fact. But he knows now. Knows that Steve loves him as much as Bucky does.

 

Steve was strangely quiet, probably basking in the love and warmth they're giving each other. But he'll take it. Any moment with Steve, he'll take it. Steve shines so bright, like the stars. Steve is one in a million, looking like he does and having a personality like he does.

 

Steve’s so stubborn, like how Bucky just desperately needs to capture his lips with his own, but Steve is still nuzzling his neck like a puppy. So cute. Steve’s so bossy, always telling people around him what to do, but Bucky loves that.

 

“You wanna redeem your kiss now or just stand there lookin’ at me like that?” Steve. His lovely boy. Bucky pressed his lips against Steve’s quickly, and frankly, a little lopsided too, igniting a giggle from Steve. But Bucky righted his face and they kissed heartbreakingly slowly. It lasted for a few minutes, but that wasn't long enough. After surfacing, they touchedctheir foreheads together. Bucky blew a long breath on Steve’s face, causing Steve to frown a little as reflex, but let out a full laugh after, and Bucky grinned widely in return. Steve lightly traced the tattoo snaking up Bucky’s neck above the collar, leaving a trail that felt like stars on his skin.

 

Steve was Bucky’s home, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had never felt this way about another person, and he's adamant about never feeling this way with anyone else. Steve was a glow-y puppy golden labrador, to protect, to love, to save whenever.

 Bucky was extremely grateful for finding Steve, and being allowed to hold him. Steve pulled Bucky out from the darkness, lighting his life up like he remembered how it used to be, during his early childhood. Steve egged him on to pursue whatever he wanted to do, to not give up on his life just because it might seem useless.  _A piece of shit,_ what he used to think of himself. Not anymore, not with Steve by his side, radiating positivity and brightness. And now they're here, in this moment, and he wouldn't trade the last few months for anything.

 

He met the love of his life, moved to a better apartment with the love of his life, started thinking about the future, was emotionally healthy, started studying in a local university, which he didn't have a chance to go to after high school.

Bucky loved, loved anything about space; was so interested in it, and that's why he's now majoring in Astronomy, of course. (All thanks to Steve too.)

 

His whole life…..

 

He never knew he could have moonlight in his hands .

 

Till the night he held Steve.

 

And Steve calls him moonlight too.


End file.
